


"I...love you."

by tinyheartless



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Everyone Is in College, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, M/M, Noctis is still the prince, Noctis lives in his apartment and Prompto sleeps over sometimes, au where there's no wars lmao, i guess this is kinda like the brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartless/pseuds/tinyheartless
Summary: Prompto and Noctis say "I love you" for the first time, after being together for almost a year.





	"I...love you."

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have a bad habit of shipping my favorite characters together. Honestly, I'm not surprised at myself for this.  
>  While I'm here, I'm just gonna say that I love Prompto so much, and he needs all the loves.

     Prompto barely starts to become conscious of the world around him. He turns over in bed to get comfortable, and he feels his foot accidentally kick something off of the bed. He freezes for a second.  _ What the...? _

_      Oh. It was just the playstation controller,  _ he soon realizes.

     He, and Noctis, had been playing video games late last night, after finishing all of their homework, and they ended up falling asleep in the middle of a video game. When they woke up an hour later, they turned off the console and slipped under the covers, too tired to bother doing anything else. 

     Next to him, Noctis shifts slightly at the sudden noise, and Prompto curls up against his back. Apparently it was loud enough to actually wake Noctis up, because he rolls slightly and Prompto feels a hand grab at his thigh. 

     “Sorry…” He whispers.

     “...what was that?” Noctis’s voice sounds rough from sleeping. 

     “Controller.” 

     Noctis hums, turning towards his boyfriend and pulling him in close. Prompto feels his heart skip a beat at the action.

     After almost a year, he somehow still isn’t used to the random affection. But, he also never expected Noctis to be so touchy and clingy in the first place, especially when they’re sleeping.

     Since there’s hardly any light pouring into the room, he assumes it’s okay to fall back asleep. Besides, he’s still too tired from staying up late, and he doesn’t have the energy to pull his sleepy prince out of bed with him. So, he wraps his arms around Noctis, and he falls back into a deep sleep to the sound of his boyfriend’s rhythmic breathing. 

***

     It’s a couple hours later when Prompto wakes up to bright sunlight in his face. He closes his eyes and tries to find the willpower to get out of bed. He accidently falls asleep a couple times, slowly drifting back and forth between the real world and the dream world. 

     After the fifth time of getting lost in a dream he hardly realizes he’s having, he finds himself getting out of bed and going towards the window. It had been raining during the night, so it’s surprising that it’s somewhat sunny. One half of a rainbow tries to show itself in a break in the clouds. For a second he thinks about snapping a picture of it, but Prompto ends up just shutting the curtains. The view looks nice and all, but the light is killing his tired eyes and his body is still fighting to wake up. He turns around and almost trips on Noct’s discarded jacket trying to reach his phone on the nightstand. He unlocks it to find that it’s almost eleven in the morning. 

     Noctis is still sound asleep. Not surprising. 

     Prompto lies back down next to him.  _ I really should wake him up _ , he thinks,  _ Iggy doesn’t like him sleeping until noon. _

     Suddenly, Noct rolls over in his sleep, onto his back. He really doesn’t look all that different when he sleeps, other than the slight bed head. 

     Prompto is usually always the first one up, so when they have sleepovers, he ends up either having to force Noctis up, or he just lets him sleep for a while longer. If he chooses the latter, he may or may not spend some of the time watching his boyfriend sleep. It’s kind of difficult not to when, most of the time, he’s trapped against Noctis’s chest, tangled in the sheets, because Noctis tends to bear hug him in his sleep. (Prompto is pretty sure that Noctis sleeps better if he’s being cuddled.) 

     He also just looks really good when he sleeps, okay? He, surprisingly, never drools, and his messy hair just makes him look more cute. His dark bangs still sit complementing the shape of his face, but his hair puffed up from turning in bed.

     Prompto reaches up to push some strands out of Noctis’s face, and he ends up running his fingers through his hair. It’s not enough to wake him, but his eyelids flutter a little. And because Prompto likes to mess with him, he starts poking and pinching his cheeks. The action causes him to stir a little, eyebrows furrowing. 

     “Noct?”

     He just groans, scooting closer to Prompto and cuddling his chest without ever opening his eyes. 

     “You wanna get up? It’s almost noon.”

     Noct makes another noise of disapproval. 

     “C’mon, buddy.” He pats Noct on the back, and when he doesn’t move, he starts shaking him a little.

     Noctis just holds onto him even tighter, mumbling a muffled “no” into Prompto’s neck. 

     “Okaaay. Maybe we don’t have to get up, yet.” He says, going back to playing with Noctis’s hair. “Just don’t fall back asleep.”

     Prompto grabs his phone off the nightstand, and begins to play King’s Knight. He starts a new story area that he’s seen Noctis already play through. He’s sort of behind, so of course playing it while the prince is moving in and out of dreamland will help him catch up. Surprisingly though, said prince actually hasn’t fallen back asleep yet. Prompto knows this, because he feels Noctis tracing one of his collarbones with his thumb.

     When he’s halfway through the story area, his stomach makes a loud rumbling noise, interrupting him.

     “Are you hungry?” Noctis mumbles.

     “Guess so.” He feels, more than hears, Noctis giggle. “Iggy has a cold, so we can’t make him cook for us.” 

     “S’ok, we can make something.” 

     “Can you make something without  _ burning  _ it?”

     With that, Noctis flicks Prompto on the forehead. 

     “Hey! I was joking.”

     “Keep it up and I won’t feed you.” 

     “No! I’m sorry.”

     Noctis sits up, yawning. He looks down at Prompto with a smirk and mischievous eyes. “Really I am.”

     Prompto starts giggling, nervously. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s  _ creepy _ , man.”

     He lightheartedly pushes at his chest.

     Noctis moves both of his hands up, but Prompto catches them. “Don’t tickle me you absolute monster!” 

     Noctis laughs and collapses on the bed next to him. “ I wasn’t even gonna do anything, you’re just paranoid.” 

     “But you  _ would, _ Noct. And you  _ have _ . I have a good reason to be paranoid.” 

     “You’re just so easy to mess with.” Noctis says, still laughing. 

     Prompto turns away from him, burying himself under the covers. “You’re a meanie.” 

     He can hear the smile in his voice when Noctis says, “I know, I’m sorry.” 

     Noctis slips under the covers and spoons Prompto. The smaller boy turns around in his arms and plants his face in his chest. He runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s fluffy blonde hair. “Can I get a good morning kiss?”

     “I dunno...Meanies don’t really deserve kisses…” Noctis whines in response, but stops when Prompto moves his head to look up at him. 

     “But, I _ guess  _ I can make an exception.” 

     Prompto moves in to plant a kiss on his lips. When he pulls away, Noctis trails after him and cups his face, so he can slot their lips together for a slower kiss. He almost misses the way Prompto’s body slightly melts into his own and the bed.

     With them usually being around friends or at school, it seems weird to share moments of affection, given that they get stared at a lot in the first place, since Noctis  _ is _ the prince.

     Prompto doesn’t really like having that kind of an audience. It isn’t really their “thing” to be lovey-dovey all the time either, they’re usually big jokers who screw around all the time, so when it so happens that they have this kind of a moment, it feels more special. And if it’s something special for them to share, why should everyone be around to comment on it? 

     But when they’re here, they can be affectionate, and it’s private and comfortable. 

     When Noctis pulls away, he looks at him in such a way that makes Prompto’s heart get caught in his throat. 

     It reminds him of when he catches Noctis randomly staring at him when he doesn’t think he’ll get caught. 

     He looks at Prompto as if he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. It almost makes him feel embarrassed enough to look away, but then he notices that Noctis is about to say something.

     “I...love you.” 

     Prompto tenses.

     It takes him a couple seconds to realize that, yes, that  _ is _ what Noctis just said. He said he  _ loves  _ him. 

     Prompto doesn’t actually remember anyone ever saying that to him, at least not so sincerely. He’s been in other relationships before, but they never felt as serious as his relationship with Noctis. 

     Honestly, he doesn’t even think his parents have ever  _ really  _ said that to him. He was nothing but an accident to them anyway, and they were hardly ever around because they were always working. 

     The funny thing is that Noctis knows this. He knows his boyfriend didn’t have the best family life, because he told him. Prompto can recall so many deep conversations he’s had with him about his past, his insecurities, and his fears. Ever since he’s been open about these things, Noctis has tried his best to make Prompto feel loved, and he does. But, actually  _ saying _ it is different from it being shown to him through actions. That makes it more real, and it makes him both giddy and terrified at the same time.

     What if  Noctis gets tired of him? 

     It makes his heart race. 

     Also, when did he start crying? 

     “Prompto?” 

     He sits up quickly, wiping the tears off his face.

     “Sorry!”

     He tries to stop, but the tears relentlessly continue to fall down his face. 

     Noctis puts a hand on his knee and looks at him questioningly. Prompto stubbornly looks away.

     “Sorry, I-I just, I don’t…” He tries. Noctis starts rubbing small circles on his back, and it helps him calm down. 

     “I don’t think anyone’s ever said that to me before.” 

     Noctis grabs his shoulder and turns his body, so he can wipe the tears off of Prompto’s face.

     “I should have said it sooner then.”

     Prompto barks out a laugh, using the back of his hand to dry off his eyes. “Maybe you should have.

     “...When did you realize?”

     “A while ago.” Noctis pauses. “It might have been a few months after we started dating; when you started showing me how to use your cameras. You’re so passionate about taking photos that when you talk about photography, it’s like you kinda just...light up.”

     He looks at him. “Do I?”

     Noctis nods, and smiles at him. Prompto smiles back and feels his face getting warmer under Noct’s gaze. 

     Suddenly, Prompto’s phone buzzes on the bed, startling him. Noctis picks it up. 

     “You got a message from Luna.” He hands the phone to Prompto. “She asked if we wanna go to the arcade with her.”

     “You want to?”

     “Sure, why not?”

     “Okay.”

     As Prompto texts Luna back, Noctis rests his head on his shoulder. 

     “Hey.” He whispers.

     “Hm?”

     “I love you.”

     Prompto giggles. 

    “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't bad. I'm honestly tired of looking at it lmao  
> Please yell at me about ffxv through my tumblr @tinyheartless  
> Also, if you like my writing style, I welcome you to send me prompts b/c I really need to write more.


End file.
